


Demasiado tarde

by Eriath



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Maybe contains Spoilers, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriath/pseuds/Eriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Sanchez puede ir a cualquier dimensión que se proponga con su pistola de portales añadiendo una coordenada. Por casualidad, encuentra a quien un allegado ha estado buscando desde hace mucho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demasiado tarde

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es sólo una posibilidad de las miles que alberga el Universo. Los Universos. Como sea.  
> RaM y GF están más que unidos como para no hacer ésto.

Una ráfaga intensa de viento abofeteó la cara de Morty, que seguía bien de cerca a su abuelo. El pecho bombeaba con fuerza. Y el silencio abrumador que les rodeaba hacía intensificar ese sonido. A cada par de latidos, sus pasos acompañaban la música del corazón, hasta que la luz lateral de aquella irregular cantera dimensional delató al ser misterioso que se ocultaba tras la siguiente columna. Como si estuviesen cronometrados, los dos salieron al mismo tiempo, apuntando el centro de sus frentes con sendas armas, respirando forzosamente.

Se miraron. Y al hacerlo, le reconoció. Era igual que él. Tenía que serlo.

\- Confírmame tu nombre.

El hombre, sin dejar de amenazar su vida, miró de reojo al menor, que del susto y con un pequeño grito se escondió tras Rick.

\- No tengo por qué decírtelo.

Era él. Tenía la misma voz que en aquellas grabaciones viejas de radio que antaño escuchó. Y si no era él… Guardó la pistola en su bata, ante la mirada incrédula de su temeroso nieto, al que le aterraba bastante tener a aquel hombre armado enfrente. Sacando un bisturí, rajó una de las manos de quien portaba la pistola y dejando caer éste su defensa al suelo, vio como el pìe del desconocido la pisaba, tirándola hacia su terreno, a recaudo del pequeño, que la recogió intentando no parecer nervioso mientras la empuñaba. Rick se agachó, tomando la sangre con un pequeño bote, que comenzó a parpadear. Con una especie de tarjetero, se puso a comparar algunos plásticos coloreados con la nueva reacción, hasta que dio crédito a la que concordaba. Y sí. Era la del viejo Stan. 

Una risa nerviosa comenzó a emanar de sus labios. No podía creer que después de tantos años lo hubiese encontrado. El otro, extrañado, preguntó antipático la razón de aquella mofa.

\- Eres tú.- susurró, levantándose. No sabía aún cómo reaccionar. Agarró sus hombros y apoyó la frente sobre la suya.- Eres tú. Stan jamás se ha rendido y por fin tiene su recompensa. Ven con nosotros y te llevaré de a casa.

Su rostro empalideció aún más. No. No podía ser. Él no. Con rapidez y fuerza le atrajo más cerca aún, sujetando con ambas manos su cara, mirándole a los ojos con intensidad y miedo. Morty también mostró el temor por la vida de su abuelo apuntando con más disposición a la cabeza de quien lo estaba agarrando. Rick, sin embargo, ya había visto esa reacción antes. Y sabía que no era una amenaza. No para él.

\- No. No lo entiendes. No lo entendéis. Pídele que se rinda. Pídeselo. No sabe lo que está ocurriendo, lo que puede ocurrir. Convéncele. Como sea. Hazle entrar en razón. El fin está cerca. No debe abrirlo. No puede abrirlo. Será su perdición.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo, cayendo muy cerca de ellos. Una especie de humo y materia volátil empezaron a formar un remolino.  
Rick no sabía en qué situación se encontraba aquel humano apesadumbrado, pero lo único que deseaba es que a su hermano no le ocurriese nada. Como ambos tenían el objetivo de salvar a ese hombre, asintió con rapidez y gritó a Morty para volver a atravesar el portal.

Hacía tantos años que no lo veía. Y le echaba tanto de menos. Un pequeño ajuste en la pistola y, apuntando al suelo, cruzó inmediatamente. Sujetándose a una barra fija, agarró con fuerza a Morty cuando llegó a aquella dimensión. Viendo entre las sombras las lágrimas de la pequeña, los signos de lucha y la ausencia de gravedad, supo que había llegado tarde.


End file.
